Places that contain proprietary information such as manufacturing facilities or enterprise premises may discourage or ban the use of cameras. Cameras that are included in a telephone such as a Smartphone may be turned off to help accomplish this task. By turning off the camera on the telephone or other device, a camera enabled application such as an augmented reality application, may not be used.